What's in a name, l'oriqine d'un prénom
by darkrogue1
Summary: La raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'écrire "Raspoutine". Une grand-mère veut que son fils reconnaisse les origines de sa famille


What's in a name….(L'histoire d'un prénom)  
  
  
  
Oh, oui, je suis têtue, très. Comme mon fils d'ailleurs. Cela tient de famille je crois. D'ailleurs, cela explique aussi le prénom de mon petit- fils. C'était quelques heures après sa naissance, juste avant la présentation et nomination officielle. Oh, je m'en souviens très bien !  
  
Mon fils, Flavius Antonius Alexander, s'était entiché des origines françaises de la famille de son épouse…  
  
« Sevanien Hercule »  
  
« Donne lui au moins un nom qui lui rappelle ses autres origines : tu es russe, il est russe. » J'essayais depuis peut-être déjà un quart d'heure de changer les idées de mon fils sur le nom à donner à son premier né.  
  
« Sevanien Hercule, ce sera. C'est mon fils, et c'est moi qui choisis son nom . Ses origines sont aussi françaises. »  
  
« Et anglaises. C'est vrai. Mais françaises à quel degré ? Au moins, deux de ses grands-parents et son père sont russes. Reconnais le donc ! »  
  
« Non. Je ne me sens pas russe. Il n'y a aucune raison que mon fils le soit. »  
  
Je reconnais que j'ai échoué à donner à mon fils la fierté de ses origines. Pourtant, quand il était plus jeune, il m'écoutait plus. Mais depuis qu'il s'est marié, je ne le reconnais plus. Eponine Malfoy me l'a changé. Mais si mon fils me renie, je n'ai plus que mon petit-fils. Et je lui transmettrai ses origines : russes. Je suis têtue, et je le sais. Je m'obstinerai jusqu'au bout.  
  
« Tu es mon fils, donc tu es russe. Donne au moins à ton fils un second prénom russe. »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Ou même, appelle le Sébastien, si tu tiens au français. Ce n'est pas si loin de Sevastian. »  
  
Toute cette conversation se déroule en français, ce que je déplore, mon fils refuse de me répondre en russe. Mais puisqu'il parle anglais tous les jours, quand il est avec moi, je lui parle d'autres langues. Le plus souvent français… Ah, pourquoi donc refuse-t-il le russe ?  
  
« Non, il n'en est pas question . Ce sera Sevanien.»  
  
« Je sais que tu as des problèmes à accepter ton nez, mais ce n'est pas une raison de l'affubler de ce nom ! »  
  
« Son nom sera français, et j'ai décidé que ce sera Sevanien. »  
  
« Reconnais alors que ton fils est russe. »  
  
« Non ! »  
  
« Il est russe ! »  
  
« Non ! »  
  
« Il est russe ! »  
  
« Et puis quoi encore. Ce n'est pas vrai, et il s'appellera Sevanien Hercule. »  
  
« Si c'est vrai, il est russe. »  
  
« Non. » grommelle-t-il une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la salle où l'attendent la famille, les amis et les invités, impatients de savoir le nom de mon petit-fils, et de le voir.  
  
Flavius prend mon petit-fils du berceau où il attendait, plutôt calme malgré la tension palpable de l'atmosphère, que nous ayons fini de nous disputer quant à son nom. Je suppose qu'il a aussi hâte de le connaître. Puis tous deux entrent dans la pièce voisine. Je les suis alors, mais reste dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
Pendant qu'il monte sur l'estrade préparée pour l'occasion, je le vois grommeler, « Russe, russe, et puis quoi encore… »  
  
Enfin il s'avance pour présenter son fils, l'audience suspendue à ses lèvres. Il est très tendu. Puis triomphateur il commence :  
  
« Sev…est russe » il s'est relâché trop tôt Ah, je suppose qu'à force de répéter continuellement la même chose, celle-ci sort au moment où elle est la plus inattendue ! « SEVANIEN ! » Ajoute-t-il tout de suite.  « Hercule. C'est mon fils. » Il est rouge de colère. Mais tout le monde a entendu le nom. Flavius s'est relâché trop tôt, alors que le nom n'était pas encore dit…  
  
Je n'attendais pas un tel nom pour mon petit-fils, mais je suppose que tous sauront ses origines maintenant. Après avoir appris le nom de son fils, Eponine n'a pas réagi. Peut-être s'est elle dit qu'après les dynasties romaines des Flaviens et Antonins, il était tout naturel de nommer son fils du nom de la dynastie suivante. Je crois que c'est ce que Flavius a fini par inventer comme excuse. Mais nul ne peut changer le nom de mon petit- fils.  
  
Il est bien russe , tous l'ont entendu . Son nom est Severus Snape.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'écrire l'histoire « Raspoutine ». Ceci était mon but tout du long. Surtout lorsque j'ai vu une photographie du dit Raspoutine : cheveux noirs, oui, mais aussi nez crochu…  
  
Au fait : 20 points pour qui me dira d'où vient le Sevanien Hercule….  
  
(Il s'agit en fait de Savinien Hercule, mais pour des questions phonétiques évidentes, il m'a semblé plus pratique de prendre Sevanien.) 


End file.
